


Demon Sister

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: The Demon Headmaster Series - Gillian Cross
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: This store takes place sometime after Series 3 of the 1996 TV show. Dinah and The SPLAT team have once again defeated the Demon Headmaster from taking over the world. In the headmaster defeat Dinah has gained the ability of the headmaster and uses it on her brothers, especially Harvey. Requested by powerking.
Relationships: Harvey Hunter/Dinah Hunter
Kudos: 2





	Demon Sister

The Demon Headmaster's next plan to rule the world is to enhance his power to hypnotize people. He concludes the only reason why he hasn't yet is because there are some people like the hunter brother and the people on their delinquent team, The SPLAT (The Society for the Protection of Our Lives Against Them) are immune to his powers somehow. If he can control their minds too there will be no one to stop him. The plan is to enhance his power using scraps from the damage Hyperbrain from their previous battle. Through events that would probably take a series-long to write, the splat team manages to enter a virus into the device to overload it.

The next day the hunter children are goofing around having fun. Lloyd impersonates the headmaster mocking him, and Dinah joins in too saying to Lloyd and Harvey "Funny you should be so tired so early in the morning." widening her eyes as she says it. Lloyd and Harvey stare into her eyes as she continues to say " You are so tired, you feel your head begin to nod, and your eyes slowly begin to close.". Lloyd and Harvey fall into her trans and both fall asleep. Dinah tries to wake them up thinking they're just messing with her but as she comes to realize the boys are really in a deep sleep. Dinah scared at first to this sudden change quickly relaxes and decides to have some fun with her new abilities. "Now you two, you will do whatever I say and not question any of your motives. Now awake." She tells them. Lloyd and Harvey wake up, Lloyd asking "what happened?" Dinah tells them "You guessed were messing with me making me believe I had the power of hypnotism". Lloyd and Harvey just roll with it not quite understanding it.

She uses her powers at first to mess with her brothers like making them go to events that she and their mother are interested in, have them do her chores without getting an allowance, and making a fool out of themselves in public places. After having fun with her powers Dinah comes to realizes that she has feelings for Harvey, thinking of all the times he been kind and caring to her. Starting to feel bad on how she has been treating him she figured the only way to make it up to him is that she lets him have sex with her. One day Dinah hypnotizes Lloyd and their mother saying to them "You will hear loud noises coming from my room. The noises are nothing to be concerned about. It is just me and Harvey working on a school project." Dinah calls up henry to her room and tells him the truth. "Harvey I've gained the abilities of the Demon Headmaster and I've been using on you and Lloyd." "What? I can't believe this." Harvey say in shock. "I'm so sorry i'll do anything to make it up to you." Harvey being sweet and kind forgives Dinah. "It's alright Dinah. It's not like your using it for evil or something." "Yeah but I shouldn't have use it to mess with you guys." Dinah argues "It's alright Dinah." Harvey assures her. "No it's not. I know you have feeling for me, so you can have me as punishment." Dinah tells Harvey. "What?" Harvey says in a shock. "You can have sex with me." Dinah explains to him. "Look Dinah, I forgive you. You don't have to this extreme." Dinah hypnotize Harvey saying "Listen to me Harvey. I'm going to give you this chance to have sex with me. Release all your inhibitions and do me however you want."

Harvey without any hesitation kisses Dinah, using tongue. Surprised at the sudden change joins in. Harvey while making out with Dinah starts to undress her, taking off her black flower dress and white shirt underneath. Dinah is nervous having this be her first time, and it's her foster brother. Harvey, happy to see Dinah tits for the first time gropes and licks it. Dinah nipples become erect the moment she feels Harvey wet worm tongue on them. "Mmmmmm!" Dinah moans as Harvey licks and sucks on Dinah bare, naked breast. Harvey then licks down Dinah stomach to her underwear. Harvey takes them off and licks her clit a few times before coming back up to make-out with Dinah again. Dinah is surprised at the experience Harvey is with her body.

Harvey unzips his pants and takes his erect hard dick out. Harvey then brings Dinah down to her knees to have her suck on his cock. Dinah looks at it surprised at the size of his cock and then slowly licks the cock-head hesitating a little bit, never done anything like this before. She then gradually licks his shaft. Harvey pushes Dinah head forward wanting her to suck it. She opens her mouth wide and wraps her lips around his cock, slowly sucking on it. While sucking on Harvey dick she is surprised by the taste. Dinah holds the base of Harvey's dick as she slows bobs her head back and forth, her lips sliding against her adopted brother's dick. Dinah soon relaxes and gets into it bobbing her head much faster as she looks into her brother's eye. Spit on it Harvey tells Dinah. She does then jerks it off. Dinah then rubs his dick on her young breast, circling around her areolas. Dinah surprisingly likes the feeling of his dick on her body, making it her body hot and horny. "Do you like that?" she asked him. "oh yes." Harvey responds.

After suck on Harvey's dick a few more times, Harvey lifts Dinah up and tosses her on her bed. Harvey completely takes his pants and underwear off, then dives into Dinah pussy, eating her out, licking the slit of her pussy first. Being this her first time being licked down there Dinah quivers profusely from the uncontrollable pleasure. Harvey licks everywhere outside of her crotch until he opens her pussy up and starts licking inside of it. Dinah moans loud shoving Harvey's face deeper in her pussy. "Oohhh! That feels so good!" Harvey moves his tongue up and down, groping Dinah's small prepubescent breast in the process. Dinah enjoying it places her hand over Harvey's hand wanting him to play rough with her tits. Harvey then licks and sucks on Dinah clitoris, pressing down on her clit with his tongue, and making it wet and sloppy. Harvey then spits in her pussy before going back in there spreading and licking Dinah pussy more aggressively, tongue fucking her.

Harvey stands up, grabs Dinah's legs to bring her close to him. He then rubs his dick against Dinah pussy before he penetrates it. Dinah scrunch up her face and clenches on the blanket underneath her as she feels a gurthy dick go inside her for the first time. Harvey holds Dinah's legs back as he thrust his dick into her pussy. "Your pussy is so tight." Harvey tells Dinah enjoying his cock inside her stepsister. Dinah pants slowly getting used to a cock filling her up inside. Dinah holds her legs back as Harvey thrust harder and faster into her. "Aaaahhhhh! Ooooooooo! *pant* *pant* Mmmmmhhh!" Dinah pussy gets wetter and wetter from her willingness to expose it so openly with her brother banging his dick in her. Dinah plays with her tits as Harvey uses one of Dinah's legs as support to really bang the shit out of her. Groping her tits hard, pulling and twisting on her nipple as the bed shakes the more Harvey gets aggressive on Dinah pussy, Dinah moans out of ecstasy the feeling of her brother pounding her pussy feels so good to her.

Dinah gets up, takes Harvey shirt off, and bring Harvey down on the bed with her so she can rides him cowgirl style. Dinah bounce her ass up and down on Harvey's dick, as she throws her head back from amazing feeling of his dick. Dinah goes down on Harvey's dick, deep inside of Dinah extremely wet pussy, easily sliding up and down on it, as she has the look of extreme lust and pleasure on her face. Dinah leans forward on Harvey's chest as Harvey assists her, thrusting his pelvic up banging her tight wet pussy. Dinah lays on top of Harvey as the two kiss, and Harvey spreads and slaps her ass. "Oh Fuck!" Dinah cries out as she gets slap by Harvey. Harvey then grabs Dinah by her hips thrust up hard and fast pounding her pussy. Dinah ass jiggles as it hits against harey pelvic, her tits bounce wild with Harvey rapidly moves her up and down on his dick. "Oooohhhh! Ooooohhhh! Aaahhhh! Aaahhh! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The feeling is too much that Dinah cum hard on Harvey's cock.

Dinah lays in front of Harvey sucking his cock on her bed. Dinah then jerks Harvey as she sucks on his balls. Dinah looks at Harvey's face with joy as she pleases him. Really having fun with it, Dinah deep throat making gargling sounds, tasting her pussy. Sloppily licks the cock head, slopping kissing up and down, Dinah begins to worship Harvey's cock. Harvey's excited face fucks Dinah, rapidly bobs her head on his dick. Dinah salivates on it, choking and gagging on it. Harvey forces Dinah head down, having his dick balls deep in Dinah's mouth for a few seconds before he rapidly bobs her head again. He does a few more times before finally releasing Dinah's head. Dinah jerks up coughing gasping for air, covered in her own spit, drool stains from her mouth to Harvey's dick.

Harvey quickly stands up and jerks his cock. Dinah taking a moment to catch her breath, opens her mouth telling Harvey "I want your cum all over my face." Dinah sucks on his cock a few times to help him out, then Harvey shoots Dinah all over her face with his cum. Dinah flinches with each stream that hits her face. Some enters into her mouth with Dinah pleasantly surprised how sweet Harvey's cum tasted. As Harvey's cum drizzled down her body, Dinah continued to suck his cock, sucking out all the cum that was in there. Dinah then scraped the cum off her body and started eating it. Dinah looks at Harvey and ask him "Did you enjoy yourself?" to which Harvey responds "Yeah, thanks Dinah" No need to thank me you deserve it." Dinah tells Harvey smiling at him.


End file.
